Laslow Hazele
Laslow Hazele, also known by his chathandle halidomHarkening, is a Seraph, originating from an ancient planet and also a fellow Sburb player. Much like Calliope, he originally lent himself to the idea of being a troll, due to his name suiting their naming conventions, as well as the fact that he typed with a quirk, but he eventually reveals his true species to Isaya during one of their conversations. Like others in his species, his blood is blue, inspired by the Ichor said to flow through the veins of Greek deities. His blood is also related to the dominant star colour seen in the Pleiades constellation. Biography Laslow belonged to an ancient race known as the Seraphs, winged androgynous humanoids that lived on a planet known as Zorostroa. They predominately showed traits of pale, unblemished skin; silver, white or fair hair and white or gold feathered wings. Alongside them on Zorostroa was another race known as the Wraiths. Despite intending on the surface to be a peaceful and compassionate race, this ultimately concealed a regime of enforcement and cult order, and they would continually fight against the Wraiths that shared their planet over its domination. This war would always end in a stalemate due to the lack of technology on the planet as well as the similarity between the two races, with their populations equating to roughly 50% of the total population respectively. At first, he wields a sceptre, said by him to be a trophy of his accomplishment. He initially begins to alchemise it greatly, eventually holding onto what he believed to be the most effective version after combining it with the legendary weapon from his planet. Later, when sheltering in the computer lab in the Veil, he discards it out of disdain for his race's irresponsibly hateful ways, instead choosing to wield a wand, supposedly once belonging to their session's Rogue of Hope. During his travels in the Furthest Ring, his sceptre is once again seen along with his wand. He would later alchemise the two together along with Pryce's white cue-marble to create the Staff of the White Knight, a sceptre that bears a striking resemblance to Lord English's Golden Cuestaff, but instead a marbelised white in colour and with a white, smoky glass orb in the place of the Green Sun. Name Laslow Hazele is in fact not his true name but instead a name he chose, coincidentally choosing the troll register for naming, a decision also mirrored by Elwood. He states that his true Seraphim name has no spelling in any written language familiar to the eyes of humans or even trolls, nor is it pronounceable in any form such species are able to audibly comprehend. It is hinted at by Elwood that his name may relate both to the Seraphim of Earthly culture but also the Pleaides constellation. Laslow is a corruption of the Hungarian name László, itself being derived from the Slavic name Vladislav, composed of the two Slavic roots Vlad-, meaning 'one who owns or rules', and Slav-, meaning 'glory'. This name refers to the Seraphs of real-life writings, which are the angels said to dwell in the highest levels of Heaven. His name may be a corruption or befoulery of its true origins in order to demonstrate how Laslow eventually overcomes the self-furthering goals of the Seraph race and instead follows the path of his true role: the Knight of Life, a passive servant class. History Unable to reach any means of victory over the other, a meteor impacted the planet, with it carrying a number of seemingly alien technologies. Both sides scrambled to claim what they could and assembled the parts, yet were unable to complete the technology without the other half, thus agreed on a parlay to assemble the final piece with the assistance of the code located in the ruins from the meteor. Once assembled, it was revealed to be a game. With both of the races grabbing at proverbial straws, they simply agreed that this game, based on the lore they discovered from the meteor, would decide the fate of their planet and which would be the dominant species. Initially, 7 champions from each race were chosen to partake in the game session, but two from each race were killed prior to the start by rebels who thought their plan to be an insult to their values. This left 10 overall champions, with one of the Seraph champions being Laslow himself. Due to the many advantages that the two races would naturally have upon entering the game, Skaia made it so that the biggest challenge they would have to overcome would be the realisation that co-operation would lead to their success, purposely splitting it so that the Time and Space players were of different race, and placing all players of the same race on the same dream moon, so that their patriotism would serve against them from the beginning. True to form, the session quickly spiralled into failure, with many of the Seraphs killing their Wraith co-players on sight and vice versa. This continued until only Laslow and his Wraith counterpart of the Doom aspect, Elwood, remained alive. Coming to the conclusion all too late that setting aside their differences would have allowed them an easy victory, the two reluctantly accepted each other's guidance and assistance in the final hours of the game. Using the knowledge they had gained thus far, they noticed that the death of their Time and Space players made it impossible for the game to be won in any form, thus eternally perpetuating their stalemate. With the Reckoning soon upon them and with little else to occupy themselves with for the time being, they joined together and faced the Black King of their session, resulting in a hard-won yet empty victory, with Elwood sustaining injuries. Laslow flew Elwood to his planet and laid him on his Quest Altar, stabbing him through the chest both to allow the process to happen but also out of some remaining spite from his forebearers. Once Elwood had achieved God Tier, he then returned to the Medium and to Laslow's planet, before returning the favour. Now having both achieved godhood and with no more looming threats to deal with, the two scoured the Incipisphere for countless days searching for information that might lend them to another possible escape from their session, becoming so desperate that victory was no longer an objective, as well as completing their personal quests and attaining their respective legendary weapon, regardless of their actual worth and more as a way to pass the time and complete all that which was left unfinished. Much of their session had been left in ruins by the rampage that took place between their two strongest players, a Seraph Bard of Time and a Wraith Prince of Space, although many of the meteors in the Veil and the castles on the Battlefield kept a lot of their lore-giving and expositional books for the two remaining players to scan. The two would eventually arrive at a hub station meteor in the Veil, equipped with computer terminals that had access to a Trollian-esque timeline chat client. Lacking any other means of progression, they resigned in their tireless scouring of answers and instead decided to use the client to while away their eons of time conversing with whoever was at the other end. On Laslow's client were three timelines connected to Isaya, Laura and Percy, and on Elwood's the remainder. Noticing that they also lacked the victory conditions of a Time and Space player, they causally relayed their information (as well as indirectly their companionship out of loneliness) in order to see that they would progress to a satisfiable extent. Much to their surprise, skipping ahead on their connected players' timelines revealed that they were in fact able to induce a Scratch, the explanation of which would be confoundingly revealed to them later.